


praise you like I should

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: steve gets de-serumed for a hot second, but tony's pretty quick to reassure him of all his lovely traits. (made even better by having to sleep in a shitty motel with a mirror on the bed.)marvel bingo cardfill for "praise" and day 7 ofkinktober: praise kink / mirror sexfor talktonytome who asked for: bottom Steve receiving praise and it’s overwhelming bc it’s *tony* and it’s genuine, not just shallow flattery he gets for being Cap. + mirrors at the foot of the bed ;)





	praise you like I should

Steve kicks off his boots with a sigh. He tries not to focus on how easy it was to shuck off his uniform, or on how small he feels—Thor had assured him that Loki’s “game” would only last for the night. The team decided they were better off hunkering down in the middle of nowhere rather than hauling ass back to the tower, all of them drained from the fight and desperate for sleep. 

Steve flops down onto the bed and then sits up abruptly to do a double take. 

“What—” he starts. Tony turns from where he’s stripping off his undersuit, follows Steve’s line of sight, and _laughs_. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” he says, crawling onto the bed beside Steve and ducking his head down to press a kiss to Steve’s shoulder. 

“Why does the motel have a _mirror_,” Steve asks, staring at their reflection. 

Tony smirks, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder and turning his head to whisper in Steve’s ear: “for kinky stuff, Steve.” 

Steve blushes, his body suddenly running hot with the implication. 

Tony shifts so Steve is nestled snugly between his legs, meeting Steve’s eyes in their reflection as he kisses Steve’s neck. 

A small moan escapes Steve’s lips as he feels Tony’s cock getting hard, pressed against his ass and lower back. 

“Tony,” Steve says as he turns his head, wanting Tony’s lips on his. Tony looks up from where he’s sucking a bruise on Steve’s neck and raises two fingers to Steve’s jaw, turning Steve’s head back to face the mirror. 

“I want you to watch,” he murmurs against Steve’s skin. He cups Steve’s jaw and runs his thumb over Steve’s lips. 

Steve parts his mouth open and sucks on Tony’s finger. He looks at their reflection for a second, and then glances away, self-conscious and hyper-aware of how thin he is, how _small_. What’s more are the bruises mottling his skin from the battle they’d just finished; it’s a far cry from perfection. Instead, he shuts his eyes and focuses on the small pleasure of sucking on Tony’s thumb. 

Tony moans softly against Steve’s ear, then seems to register that Steve isn’t looking at the mirror. “Hey,” he says gently. “_Hey_.” 

Steve looks up, then turns to Tony, his ribs knocking against Tony’s knee. 

“You okay, darling?” Tony asks, leaning in to kiss the tip of Steve’s nose. 

Steve huffs, then gestures broadly to his body. “Not really.” 

Tony cocks his head, smiling a little. “Steve,” he says, snaking his arm around Steve’s slim waist, “you’re still _you_, you know that, right?” 

“Yeah,” Steve says, rolling his eyes and stopping himself from shrugging off Tony’s arm. “I just don’t really…” he trails off, not wanting to finish his sentence. 

“Well, _I_ really,” Tony grins, bumping their foreheads together, “I really, really.” 

This, at least, gets a smile out of Steve, albeit a small one. “Don’t patronize me,” he says, but the statement doesn’t have any teeth. 

Tony’s grin widens. “I would never.” He leans down and kisses Steve, soft and chaste. “Do you not want to?” he asks quietly. 

“I do,” Steve admits, always feeling like this after a battle, needing to expend the leftover adrenaline. And maybe, he wants to see how it feels, too, with this body—maybe there’s something to be gained from this experience, awful as it is. 

Tony nods at Steve and leans in for another kiss. They pull apart slightly, breathing the same air. Heat pools in Steve’s belly, and he presses against Tony, kissing Tony again and parting his lips open. He shudders at the first flush of tongue. 

Tony hand’s hand trails down Steve’s bony back, goosebumps following in the wake of his touch. Steve moans into the kiss, feeling lightheaded with desire. 

Tony pulls away and smiles down at him. “Let me take care of you,” he says, before kissing Steve again. “Please?” 

Steve nods, looking up at Tony and licking his lips. “Okay.” 

Tony slides his hands down to Steve’s hips and adjusts him so they’re back to the position they started in: Steve framed by Tony’s legs, Tony’s cock lined up nicely against Steve’s ass. 

“God, look at you,” Tony breathes, one hand still on Steve’s hip, and the other skating across Steve’s stomach, Steve’s chest. 

Steve flushes, his cheeks splotchy and pink. 

Tony’s eyes meet Steve’s in the reflection once again, and he hums as he continues exploring Steve’s body with his hands. “Beautiful,” Tony purrs, and Steve’s breath hitches as he watches Tony lick his palm, and then finally, finally cups Steve’s cock. Tony strokes Steve’s cock slowly, and Steve groans at each pull. 

“You’re so fucking hot for me,” Tony whispers as he drags his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock. “And you’re all mine.” 

Steve nods, breathing hard. 

Tony moves Steve onto his back, pinning him down on the bed with his hips.”All mine,” he repeats, kissing down Steve’s neck, down to his chest, as he continues to pump Steve’s cock. 

Steve writhes under him, moaning _yes_ and _Tony_, over and over again as Tony kisses and licks him all over, alternating between long drags of his tongue over Steve’s ribs and flicking his tongue over Steve’s nipples. 

Tony rests a hand on Steve’s jaw and turns his head to the mirror. “Watch,” he orders, right before sucking on the soft skin over Steve’s hip. He moves his hand from Steve’s cock to squeeze Steve’s ass. “Steve,” he whispers, breath ghosting over Steve’s cock. 

Steve raises his hips, urging Tony on. “Please, please,” he whimpers. He watches, wide-eyed, as Tony turns to the mirror and grins devilishly at Steve before he takes Steve’s cock in his mouth. Steve almost shouts with surprise, overwhelmed by the wet heat. 

He’s so focused on his pleasure that he actually does cry out when he feels Tony’s lubed up finger pressing against his hole. 

“Tony!” he chokes out, back arching off the bed, his whole body alight. 

Tony’s mouth is still on his cock, and he has two fingers in Steve’s ass, and Steve tears his eyes away from the mirror, squeezing his eyes shut. Tony lets Steve’s cock slip out of his mouth with a pop and slowly licks off a bead of precum from the tip of Steve’s cock. 

Steve blinks down at Tony, breathing hard, and Tony flicks his eyes to the mirror in silent order. Steve nods shakily and turns his head, watching Tony’s reflection as he takes Steve’s cock back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as the tip of Steve’s cock hits the back of Tony’s throat. Steve pants as he watches Tony continue to suck him, moving up and down his cock expertly. 

Tony pulls up for a breath. “So fucking delicious,” he says, and Steve melts at the praise. Tony flips him over easily and Steve moans at the newness of it all, and a part of him is surprised to be so turned on by being manhandled. 

Steve watches as Tony kisses down Steve’s back, and he sucks in a breath as Tony parts his legs and presses kisses on his swell of his ass. 

Tony licks his lips as he stares at Steve, and he maintains eye contact as he lowers his head down—Steve grips hard on the sheets as he feels Tony’s tongue flick against his hole. “Fuck!” he cries out, burying his face into the pillow in a desperate attempt to muffle his moans. 

Tony pulls away and tuts, resting his hand on the base of Steve’s skull and turning Steve’s head back to face the mirror. 

“Be a good boy and watch,” he says, and the praise shoots straight to Steve’s cock, making Steve grind against the bed. 

Tony’s eyebrow lifts at the movement. “You like that?” he asks, lowering himself down so his whole body covers Steve’s. “You like being told you’re a good boy?” he whispers into Steve’s ear. 

Steve shudders, eyes falling shut on their own volition. “Yes,” he breathes out. He’s never felt this way, has never been enveloped by someone else like this, and it sends a frisson of heat running down his spine as he notes every point of contact of skin. 

Tony groans, and nips on Steve’s ear. “You are unbelievable, you know that?” he asks, right before sucking on Steve’s earlobe. 

Steve moans in response, raising his hips a little so he can grind his ass against Tony’s hard cock. “Please,” he murmurs, voice partially muffled by the pillow. “Fuck me.” 

“Yes,” Tony breathes out, pushing against Steve’s hips with his own. “With pleasure.” 

He parts Steve’s legs open with his knees, one hand still on the base of Steve’s skull as he uses his other hand to align his cock with Steve’s hole. “You sure you’re ready?” he asks, for the first time sounding tentative. 

“Yes, please, just—” Steve says, flexing his grip on the sheets. “Fuck me.” 

Steve watches as Tony melts into him, watches the way Tony’s eyes fall shut, the way his mouth parts open in a silent moan as the tip of his cock eases into Steve’s ass. “Fuck,” Steve groans out, his body shaking with effort. 

Tony’s jaw tightens once he bottoms out, and they stay in the position for a moment, drowning in the sheer pleasure of it. “You’re so fucking tight, Steve,” Tony breathes out, licking his lips again. He lifts Steve’s hips up off the bed as he begins to move in and out of his ass, Steve moaning wantonly each time Tony slams back into him. 

“Touch yourself,” Tony grinds out, both hands gripping Steve’s hips hard as he fucks him. “Touch yourself for me.” 

Steve nods against the pillow, shifting a little so he can get his hand under his chest, and he lets out a strangled cry as Tony’s cock hits his prostate. 

Tony’s hands grip Steve’s hips even harder, hard enough to leave bruises, and Steve’s breathless when he finally gets his hand around his cock. His eyes meet Tony’s in the reflection, and Steve follows Tony’s gaze as Tony moves one hand to spread Steve’s ass open. 

Steve’s eyes are transfixed on Tony’s cock sliding in and out of him, moaning as he moves his hands to match Tony’s thrusts. 

Tony’s breathing hard, moaning out praise as he fucks Steve: “So fucking hot, gorgeous, so fucking perfect, god, god, god.” Tony bends down and bats away Steve’s hand, taking Steve’s cock in his. 

Steve turns his head and Tony leans in for a sloppy kiss, all spit and tongue. 

Their faces are almost pressed together now, Tony picking up his pace as he fucks Steve. Steve grinds up against Tony, his mouth parted open, moaning Tony’s name. 

“Yes, just like that,” Tony murmurs, their eyes locked on each other’s reflections, “moan my name just like that, god, you’re being such a good boy for me Steve,” Steve moans louder, everywhere lighting up with pleasure at Tony’s frenetic pace. 

“You’re so good, you’re so fucking good for me,” Tony breathes out, and Steve comes with a startled cry, his ass clenching around Tony’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Tony shouts, almost losing his rhythm as he fucks Steve, chasing after his own orgasm. He lifts his hand, covered in Steve’s come, and Steve watches in the mirror as Tony licks his fingers clean. 

Steve groans at the sight, feeling shattered and spent, and his eyes fall shut as he feels Tony’s cock twitch inside him. 

Tony comes with a soft moan, breath hot against Steve’s back. Tony breathes in deeply for a moment, and then rolls of Steve, sighing as he lies on his back. 

Steve huffs out a small breath as he turns to his side, tucking his head under Tony’s arm and resting his head on Tony’s chest. 

Tony turns and presses a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead. “If it weren’t for our whole job description, I wish you’d stay like this,” he murmurs into Steve’s hair. 

“Really?” Steve asks, disbelieving. “You like… me, like this?” 

Tony nods, pulling Steve closer to him. “I like you all the time,” he says, smiling. 

Steve pouts. “Just like?” 

Tony grins, and kisses the tip of Steve’s nose. “Okay, fine, I love you all the time.” 

Steve smiles, and pecks a kiss on Tony’s lips. “I love you, too.” 

The next morning, Tony wakes up with a groan and Steve’s full, super-soldier weight on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
